


The Charmed Flash

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, M/M, Magic, Meta-Witches, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that his great aunt had died while he was in a coma. Barry Allen decides to visit his cousins. He is shocked when two people he did not expect ask to join him. When they arrive at Barry's cousin's house some really weird stuff starts happening.</p><p>M/M/M SLASH as well as F/M pairings too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I got the idea for this story earlier today.

A week after defeating Pied Piper, Barry Allen is in his apartment when he decides to finally check his voicemail messages, he hears a message from his cousins in San Francisco telling him that his great aunt had died of a heart attack while he was in his coma. Barry sits down on a chair before he picks up his phone and he calls Joe who answers the phone and Barry says "my great aunt Penny died in March"

"oh my god, I am so sorry Barry, I didn't know" replies Joe.

"i'm thinking of heading up there to see my cousins, do you think that you could tell the captain that i'm going to take a few weeks off to visit them ?" Barry says to Joe.

"yea, the captain will be OK with you visiting family" Joe tells Barry before he asks "when did she die ?"

"5th of March, she had a heart attack and fell down some stairs" replies Barry while he tears up a bit before he stops and says "i'm going to pack and then i'm going to San Francisco tonight"

"ok, have fun and do tell the team at S.T.A.R. Labs what you plan on doing" Joe says to Barry before he hangs up the phone. Barry packs a few bags using his super speed before he speeds over to S.T.A.R. Labs where he finds Dr Wells, Caitlin and Cisco all talking. Dr Wells sees Barry and says "Mr Allen, what bring you here ?"

"i'm leaving Central City from two weeks" Barry tells them.

"why ?" asks Caitlin.

"my great aunt died while I was in the coma and i'm visiting my cousins" replies Barry.

"i'm sure that your cousins are fine, you are needed here in Central City" Dr Wells says to Barry.

"i'm going to see my cousins, i will be back in two weeks, i have already packed and everything, i am leaving" Barry says to Dr Wells.

"we understand that but what if another meta-human attacks" Caitlin says to Barry.

"i will be back in central city in a flash if that happens, ok ?" replies Barry.

"have fun dude" Cisco says to Barry who smiles before he flashes out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Dr Wells is not happy about Barry leaving the city but he knows that he can't do anything about it.

* * *

After Cisco and Caitlin leaves S.T.A.R. Labs Dr Wells goes down into the pipeline and he sees Tony Woodward. He says to Tony "i want you to follow Barry Allen to his cousins house and bring him back to Central City"

"why should I do that ? last time I tried to help you I almost died" asks Tony.

"because I'll keep you out of the pipeline, you will have the chance to leave Central City and go free" replies Dr Wells. Tony thinks about it before he says "i'll do it but how am I going to get him back here ?"

"knock him out, I don't care" replies Dr Wells before he says "just don't kill him"

"i won't" Tony says to Dr Wells before he is released from his cell. Tony walks past Dr Wells and exits the lab. Tony walks to Jitters to see Iris who sees him and tenses up a bit before Tony says "i'm not here you help you, i just want to see Allen"

"why ?" asks Iris.

"i want to see him" replies Tony just as Barry himself walks into Jitters and sees Tony. Barry then says to Tony "what the hell are you doing here ?"

"we need to talk" Tony says to Barry before making a flash like motion. Barry nods before they exit Jitters. As they walk Tony tells Barry about his deal with Dr Wells before asking why which makes Barry say "my great aunt died while I was in my coma and I am going to visit my cousins who I haven't seen since I was a teenager"

"oh yea, i remember hearing about them" Tony comments before he says "i'm sorry"

"for what ?" asks Barry with a slight growl.

"the bullying, the teasing, for your mother's death, well, for everything really" replies Tony with a sincere face.

"thanks Tony" Barry says with a smile before he says "i'll head to my apartment and we can both head to San Francisco together and maybe we can become friends"

"yea, i hope that we do and it would be nice to get to know each other" Barry says to Tony with a slight blush which Tony notices but he doesn't comment on it. They walk till they get to a certain part of town and they talk more until they hear a man ask "what are you two doing here ?" They turn around and they see Leonard Snart standing there with his cold gun.

"we are walking to my apartment, Snart, what's it to you ?" replies Barry with a glare.

"nothing really, just wondering what you were doing right in front of my house" replies Snart.

"we were just talking, we weren't going to do anything to you or your house, Snart" Barry says Snart.

"why ?" asks Snart.

"because i am leaving Central City for two weeks because my great aunt died while I was in a coma, i was just going to visit them, Tony and I were talking about our plans for when we get there, ok ?" Barry says to Snart who raises his hands in surrender before he does something that Barry and Tony doesn't expect. He asks "can I join you both ?" Barry and Tony are shocked by the question and Barry asks "why do you want to come with us ?"

"for support, family is important" replies Snart before Barry says "fine but one word about ANYTHING and i will make sure that you regret it"

"what do you mean anything ?" Tony asks Barry. Barry takes Tony and Snart in Snart's house before he says to Tony "Snart knows that I'm the Flash"

"what, when did he find out ?" asks Tony getting ready to smash Snart's head in.

"he found out last time we fought" replies Barry.

"can I come with you to San Francisco ?" asks Snart.

"yea, you can come with us, you better start packing" replies Barry with slight distrust but he knows that Snart won't reveal his identity. Snart goes to pack some of his stuff including the cold gun and he says "just in case there is trouble" before he asks Barry pointing at Tony "whose he anyway ?"

"Tony Woodward, my childhood bully" replies Barry.

"nice to meet you" Snart says to Tony with a slight glare at Tony. They head to Tony's house where he packs some of his stuff before they drive down to San Francisco.

* * *

They arrive in San Francisco 29 hours later, they head to Barry's cousins' house where there is a taxi in front of the house and one of Barry's cousins gets out of the taxi, Barry, Tony and Snart get out of the car to follow her to the door, they walk behind her and Barry taps her shoulder making her turn around and hug Barry with a strong hug which Barry returns before she grabs the hide-a-key and she opens the door letting Barry, Tony and Snart into the house and she says to her sisters "i found the hide-a-key and someone else at the door" motioning to Barry who ends up getting hugged by his other two cousins before the eldest cousin glares a little at the youngest cousin. Barry introduces Snart and Tony to his cousins who introduce themselves to them. Phoebe flirts with Tony who ignores her and grabs onto Barry a bit while Snart rolls his eyes. They walk into the house and Snart says "i love the decor, is this a victorian house ?"

"yea, how did you know ?" asks Prue. Snart just shrugs before he looks around the house. Tony looks around too but not with the same amount of admiration than Snart while Barry tells his cousins that he is there for a visit because he had just found out that their grams had died. Piper asks "why did you find out just now ? it's been months"

"i was in a coma" replies Barry. The three women are shocked and Phoebe asks "what happened ?"

"i got struck by lightning" replies Barry shocking his cousins, Tony and Snart who says "jesus, scarlet, you are lucky to be alive after that"

"i know" Barry says to Snart before he asks his cousins "is it OK if we stay here for a while ?"

"if you don't mind staying in the same room" replies Prue.

"no, we will be fine in the same room" replies Barry before he turns to the other two and asks "right ?"

"yea, it should be interesting" replies Snart with a smirk.

"i agree" Tony then says as his hand brushes against Barry's ass making Barry jump slightly and turn to Tony who just looks at Barry with an innocent look. Before they head upstairs Prue tells them that the room only has one bed which makes Barry ask "do you have any spare mattresses ?"

"yea, we do" replies Piper before she says "in the room under the bed are two mattresses"

"thanks Piper" Barry says to Piper who smiles before she says "dinner will be ready in ten minutes"

"OK" replies Barry before the three men head upstairs. They enter the room and they see a king size bed. Snart says "Barry can take the bed, i'll be fine on a mattress"

"we could just share the bed" Tony suggests.

"not happening" says Barry before he puts his bag down, he then walks to the bed and pulls the two mattresses out from underneath the bed which are single mattresses and Tony says "i think i'd rather share with Barry"

"try the mattress first before we decide anything" Barry says to Tony before they hear Prue, Piper and Phoebe argue about something and Barry says "they always have argued but they love each other a lot and would come to each others rescue no matter what"

"family matters" Snart says to Barry who nods. They unpack there stuff and get their beds ready.

* * *

After a while the three guys head downstairs where they see Phoebe and Piper using the spirit board, they hear Phoebe say "i'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway ?"

"we met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and i was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet" says Barry before he walks in the room before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer "i'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer" Piper says to Phoebe before she asks "more popcorn ?"

"hey, i forget your question" Phoebe says to Piper who replies with "i asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year"

"that's disgusting" says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Barry chuckle a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what ?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now ?"

"me ? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on it's own" Phoebe tells them all. Snart doesn't believe it and says so while Tony is a bit excited and Barry is nervous before Phoebe says "i'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sister don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it ?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer" Prue says to Phoebe

"my fingers were barely touching it, look" Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the three guys see and Barry looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again. Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the men all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish it's journey to the letter I and Phoebe asks the four "you all saw that, right ?"

"yea" replies Piper

"holy shit" replies Tony.

"this is awesome" replies Barry.

"i am not going to like this" replies Snart before the pointer moves to the letter C all on it's own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec ?"

"now what ?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says "i think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had writen which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting ? we are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die" Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, i'll... i'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" replies Prue.

"Prue, i saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us" Prue says to Piper while the three guys all talk to each other.

"we don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open" Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement" Prue says to Piper who asks "what ?"

"i need you to hold the flashlight while i check the main circuit box" Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, i'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed" Prue says.

"i am not waiting some handyman to check out the attic and i'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, i'm going now" Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Barry says "i'm coming with you" Barry follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement. Tony and Snart head to the room that they are staying in. Barry and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. They walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest which is glowing on the inside a bit. They walk over to the chest, open the chest and they see a big book with a triquetra on it. Phoebe takes the book out of the chest, opens it and flips to a page before she reads out loud

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

 

Just before Barry reads out loud

 

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we foes three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue, Piper, Snart and Tony enter the attic and Prue asks "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Barry and Phoebe in unison before Phoebe says "it was in this Book Of Shadows, i found it in that trunk" showing them the book. Prue says "let me see it" before she grabs the book. Piper asks Phoebe "how did you get in here ?"

"the door opened" replies Phoebe.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation ?" Piper asks Phoebe while Tony asks the same thing of Barry.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time" Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this' ?, do what, 'this ?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe. Which is what Barry replies when Snart asks the same question.

"what powers, wait, our powers ? you included me in this ?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us" Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that" Piper says to Prue before taking the book. When Tony gets the book he reads out "'bring your powers to we foes three'" before he says "cool"

"why foes ?" asks Piper.

"i don't know" replies Barry with a shrug before they all head downstairs.

* * *

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board" Phoebe says to Prue.

"it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter, because nothing happened, right ?, when you did the incantation ?"

"well, mine and Barry's heads spun around and we vomited spit pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know ?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right" says Snart.

"yep, the house still needs work" says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right ?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo show them closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Phoebe and Barry are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Barry "you're up early"

"we never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick ?" Piper says sarcastically. Barry laughs a bit.

"the only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up ?" Piper asks Barry and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Barry asks "Is Prue around ?"

"she went to work early, read aloud ?" asks Piper.

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible" Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "i'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters" Phoebe tells Piper.

"she also vowed that three enemies, all witches, all males would come together to become the most powerful male witches the world has ever known, she said that a male from her line and two other witches would be become the most powerful male witches the world has ever known" Barry tells Piper.

"look, i know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she turns to Barry and says "neither was aunt Nora" before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the charmed ones" Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan do to do today ?" Phoebe asks Barry.

"i might call my friends to tell them that I had arrived gotten here in one piece, Iris is bound to be mad that I didn't tell her i was coming here and that I left without saying goodbye" Barry replies.

"that's true, you will probably get an earful from her" Phoebe tells Barry before they both head inside where they see Snart and Tony coming downstairs. Barry says to them "hope you had a good sleep"

"it was very good too bad you weren't in bed with me" Tony says to Barry who blushes while he glares at Tony. He doesn't notice Snart glaring at Tony too but Phoebe does and she doesn't says a word about it. She just chuckles inwardly at the three men.

* * *

An hour later Snart is walking down the street in the city when someone bumps his shoulder and he suddenly sees something. He sees the woman who bumped into him get hit by a car after she walks onto the road without looking since she is texting on her phone. The vision ends and he sees the woman walking until she steps on the road and Snart sees the car that will hit her and he runs to the woman who is still texting. Once he reaches the woman Snart pushes the woman out of the way of the car and gets hit by the car and he lays on the road and says "this is what I get for being a hero" before everything goes black.

* * *

Tony is at the mall looking for something to buy when he bumps into something making it fall over and he waves his hands and the object that was falling suddenly stops, he then looks around and sees that everyone is standing still, very still, he sees that everything is frozen in place before he grabs the thing that almost fell over and places it up right and everything unfreezes. Tony just looks shocked by what had happened he forgets about why he was there and he walks out of the store and leaves the mall.

* * *

Barry stays at the manor alone after Phoebe decides to ride her bike. Barry decides to watch TV but he can't find the remote and he asks out loud "where is the damn remote ?" He then sees the remote move to him which shocks him before he decides to watch TV before he thinks about what had happened. After he watches the TV for a while when the hospital calls and tells him the Snart had been hit by a car. He forgets about the remote moving on it's own and Barry leaves the house. Five minutes after he leaves the house phone rings. It's Piper wanting to get in contact with Phoebe. After Piper had called Tony does wanting to get in contact with Barry.

Barry drives to the hospital where he see Prue talking to some guy and he walks over to them and asks Prue "what are you doing here ?"

"Phoebe got in an accident" replies Prue.

"oh my god, is she OK ?" Barry asks Prue.

"yea, she is fine" replies Prue before she says introducing the guy she is talking to "this is Andy Trudeau, my EX" before she says to Andy "Andy, this is my cousin, Barry Allen" The two men shake hands before Prue asks Barry "why are you here ?"

"Snart got hit by a car earlier" replies Barry.

"oh my god, is he going to be OK ?" Prue asks with a shocked look.

"i'm about to find out" Barry tells Prue before he says to the nurse at the desk "hey, i'm Barry Allen, i'm here to see Leonard Snart" The nurse types on her computer before she says "Mr Snart will be just fine, he got some bruises from being hit by the car and he will be out in fifteen minutes" before she says to Prue "your sister is still in X-ray, so it'll be another fifteen minutes and Dr Gordan's office is to the left and down the hall, he's with a patient right now but you're free to wait"

"thank you" Andy says to the nurse.

"Thanks" Barry says to the nurse.

"thank you" Prue says to the nurse before Andy says "well.." he pauses before he says "it's good seeing you, Prue and it's nice to meet you Barry"

"yeah, you, too, Andy. Take care" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Barry before he shakes Andy's hand and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy, Mr Snart's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you both a bad cup of coffee while we wait ?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Barry says "yea, OK" all three of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now ?"

"what can I say ? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"i'm liking it better already" Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vender.

"your dad must be so proud" Prue says.

"third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you ? you taking the world by storm ?"

"well, i'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Andy asks Barry "what do you do for work ?"

"I'm a CSI for the Central City police department" replies Barry.

"that sounds good, your job helps the officers catch criminals" Andy says to Barry with admiration and a smile.

"i know and I love my job" replies Barry before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger ?"

"who's Roger ?" asks Barry. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him ?" before she says to Barry "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"i know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me ?"

"i wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Barry and Prue who asks "what would you call it ?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me" Prue says.

"what can I say ? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station and Mr Allen, please meet Leonard Snart also at the nurse's station" They say good bye to Andy before they meet Snart and Phoebe at the nurses station. After that they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the charmed ones/chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones ? The Charmed Ones ? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today ? you did freeze time or move anything ?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me" says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one ? that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell ?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me ?"

"Phoebe, i do not have special powers" Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream ?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind ?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "i don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Barry says "i think I have the same power as Prue, earlier when I was a looking for the remote i had said 'where's the damn remote ?' and it slides right in front of me"

"you can move things with you mind too ?" asks Prue.

"i think so" replies Barry before Snart says "i think Phoebe and I have the same power, i had a vision of a woman, who had bumped into me while she was on her phone texting and walking, getting hit by a car"

"what happened then ?" asks Barry.

"the woman stepped on the road and I saw the car that was going to hit her and i run to push her out of the way and I got hit by the car instead" replies Snart.

"holy shit" replies Barry before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay ?"

"no, i'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe.

"i doubt that I was born a witch" Snart says to Barry who just shrugs his shoulder before Phoebe says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Snart and Prue "when Barry and I were looking through the book of shadows we saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil. Barry saw a set of wood carvings that were just the same except instead of women that was battling evil, it was three men"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist" Prue says

"i agree with Prue" says Snart

"actually, a witch can be good or evil" Phoebe tells Prue before Barry says "a good witch follows the wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', a bad witch, or a warlock has but one goal-"

"-to kill good witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" Barry then says before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us ?"

"well, in the first woodcarving they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock, Barry saw the same thing in the woodcarvings with the men, i think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" Phoebe tells them before they walk to the chemist. They walk past two beautiful cats with Triquetra pendants on their red collars not noticing them at all.

* * *

Barry, Prue, Snart and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Snart and Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin ?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you" says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue before Snart says "i agree" as he follows Prue to aisle three.

"you know, i'm not afraid of our powers, i mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right ?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special ?" asks Phoebe.

"i want to be normal, i want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three ?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny" Phoebe says while Barry talks to Snart. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspririn ?"

"i see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, i have just found out that i'm a witch, that my sisters and cousin are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but i am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"this is ridiculous, i thought you landed on your arm, not your head" Prue says to Phoebe. Barry and Snart watch the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me ?"

"of course i don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger" Phoebe says in a song way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens ?"

"not a good idea" says Barry before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Snart asks in a whisper to Barry "why is that a bad subject ?"

"you will see" replies Barry before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about ? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad i came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang which shock Snart while Barry chuckles a bit at Snart's shocked face and says "that's why" Snart just nods before Phoebe asks Prue "feel better ?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow" Phoebe tells Prue, Snart and Barry.

"grow to what ?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Barry and Phoebe join in on as Snart smirks. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave.

* * *

Tony is walking down in the warehouse district where he sees Piper and some guy who Tony immediately doesn't like for some reason se he decides to follow them to make sure that Piper is OK. He enters the building and he hears the elevator door go down before he hears the guy say something about telling Phoebe and Prue the view before he hears Piper says "i never mentioned Phoebe came home"

"oops" replies the guy before he pulls out an athame and Piper asks "what is that ?"

"it's your surprise" replies the guy and Tony runs to the elevator which stops half way between the floors and he hears Piper say "Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me" before he hears her yell "damn it, i'm serious"

"so am I" replies Jeremy before he says "see, I've waited six months for this, ever since the Grams went into the hospital, see, I've known for quite some time that the moment the old witch croaked that all your powers, they'd be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as all three of you were together again, all that was needed was for Phoebe to return"

"it's you, isn't it ? you killed all those women" Piper says to Jeremy who says "not women, witches"

"why ?" asks Piper.

"it was the only way to get their powers" replies Jeremy before his voice changes and he says "and now i want yours" before he goes to stab Piper who sueals a bit and waves her hand and Jeremy suddenly freezes in place. Tony gets to the floor the elevator is on before he lifts the door up and says to Piper "come on, we got to get out of here" Piper gets out of frozen Jeremy's grip before she starts climbing up. Jeremy unfreezes and grabs her leg but Tony has her hand before Piper grabs a piece of timber and wacks him around the head with it and Tony helps her out of the elevator before they run out of the building.

* * *

Back at the Halliwell manor Snart, Phoebe and Barry listen to a voice message that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious ? he is letting her come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Barry with distaste before Snart says "i agree with Scarlet, that guy is an idiot"

"i agree too" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding two cats "well, Piper and Tony are definitely not home, unless they turned into cats"

"how'd the cats get in ?" asks Phoebe as one of the cats climbs on Barry who smiles.

"i don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message ?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tell Prue "Roger called"

"oh, i know" Prue says.

"if you want, i could take care of it for you" Snart says to Prue.

"what do you mean take care of it ?" Barry asks Snart.

"i'll tell the guy to back off and leave your cousin alone, i thought that you would want him away from Prue since you did call him an idiot"

"that Roger guy is an idiot and I thought you meant something else when you said 'take care of it'" replies Barry.

"i don't kill, we made a deal Scarlet" Snart says to Barry who says "i know Snart but you can't blame me for thinking it now can you ?"

"i guess not" replies Snart. Suddenly Piper and Tony enters the house in a hurry while Piper calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it after Tony had entered the house. Phoebe asks "Piper ?"

"my god, what is it ? what's wrong ?" Prue asks Piper. Barry asks Tony the same question before Piper says "quick lock the doors ! check the windows ! we don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the book of shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"warlock ?" asks Barry. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god"

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Barry and Phoebe check the book of shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "i'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what ? that we're witches ? and that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us ? even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "i've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Barry "hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"i am not hiding" Barry says before Prue looks at Tony who grabs Barry and drags him to their bedroom and gags him. They wait in the room for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to get them. They suddenly hear Piper squeal and they hear a man say "hello, ladies"

Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later they hear Prue run upstairs and into the attic. By then Barry has gotten out of his binds and takes the gag off his mouth and says "this guy is dangerous"

"they know what they are doing" replies Tony.

"i just want to keep an eye on them" Barry says to Tony.

"let's go then" Snart says and they sneak up to the attic where they hear Prue, Piper and Phoebe chant

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "i'm not the only one ! i'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Barry goes to hug his cousins who hug him back and Barry says "now that's a spell i want to learn"

"yea" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "i've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, i just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee ?" asks Prue.

"oh, this ? no, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "i just wanted to ask you out to dinner, unless of course you're afraid"

"afraid of what ?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00 ?" Prue hesitates which he see and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think" says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can i call you ?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue"

"bye, Andy" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding one of the cats), Snart, Tony and Barry (holding the other cat) open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"i told you i heard a man's voice" says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want ?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"and you said ?" asks Piper.

"well, i started to say yes and then I stopped, i wondered if i could date, i mean, do witches date ?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys" says Piper. Phoebe, Barry and Tony chuckles as the two cats meow. Andy looks at them and he sees the two cats as they meow before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to them "you lot will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring" says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same" says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing ?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters, Barry, Snart and Tony.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now ?" Piper says while Tony agrees with Piper.

"what can't we do ?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"this should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Barry use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the lottery winning amount from 12 million to thirty million.

A week later Barry and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crown and head to where Piper is and she says "i'm gonna kill him"

"who ?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place ? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"i don't see any customers complaining" Barry says to Piper.

"hello, i am not a restaurateur, i am a chef, i have no idea what i am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress ?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, i love that tattoo" Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says "i thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins ?"

"in the states, yeah, i got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she says "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"okay" says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left ?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper and Barry glance at the guy before Piper says "i approve, who is he ?" Barry nods in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a Martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know ?" asks Barry

"let's just say I solved the age old problem of who approaches whom first, i had a little premonition" replies Phoebe

"what ?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head" Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Barry for support and he raises his hands in surrender before he sees Tony and walks over to him and invites him back to the bar where Piper and Phoebe are. Piper then says to Phoebe once Barry and Tony are at the bar "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes" Phoebe says to Piper as Tony wraps his arms around Barry and the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"i was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a Martini or something ?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a Martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "i would love one, it's Alec, right ?"

"yeah, how'd you know my name ?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table ?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles" Phoebe says to Piper making Tony and Barry crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. Barry removes Tony's arms from around his shoulders and glares at him before he and Tony sit at the bar to order some drinks.

* * *

The next morning Piper, Tony, Snart and Barry are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper and Tony do some baking much to the shock of Barry since he didn't know that Tony knew how to bake. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching ?"

"nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches ?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake ?" Piper laughs a it before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when ?" asks Prue.

"while you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"what did you tell him ?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date ?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" Barry is drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' he spits it out before Piper says to Prue "excuse me ? on your first date ? you sleaze"

"it wasn't exactly our first date, Piper" says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it" Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh ?" following her out of the kitchen. Tony, Snart and Barry follow them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, i told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened" Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't ?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" says Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth" Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting" says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in ?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject" Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"i must still be on New York time" says Phoebe.

"actually, that would make it later" says Snart in a drawl way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec ?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing ?"

"vision thing ?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"i'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference" Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

"I actually agree with Prue" says Snart making everyone look at him before he says "if we are careless with these powers and then something could happen to us"

"like what ?" asks Phoebe.

"i don't know, maybe we could end up being burned at the stake and let me tell you, i don't like the heat" says Snart.

"no, you prefer to be in the cold" Barry says to Snart with a smirk.

"exactly" replies Snart before Piper says to Phoebe "Prue and Snart are right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died" says Phoebe before she says "besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing i'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean ?" asks Phoebe.

"it means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks before Barry says "i'm going to make a call to Iris, i completely forgot to do it a week ago"

"she is going to be pissed at you" Phoebe says to Barry who says "i know" before he walks away with his mobile. He types in Iris' number before he calls, the phone rings three times before Iris answers and Barry says "hey Iris"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen" she yells over the phone before she asks loudly "where the hell are you ?"

"San Francisco" replies Barry before he asks "didn't Joe tell you ?"

"i haven't seen Dad in a week which is how long that you have been done without any contact from you, why are you there ?" replies Iris.

"my great aunt died while I was in my coma and I decided to visit my cousins to see how they are and stuff, i'll only be in San Francisco for another week and then I'm coming home" Barry tells Iris just as Snart walks in the room making Barry cover his lips with a finger before pointing at the phone. Snart nods before he walks into the room and gets his phone from his bag to call his sister. After Barry had talked to Iris he goes downstairs where Phoebe is after Piper and Tony had gone for a drive around.

* * *

Tony and Piper are in Piper's car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly they hear someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper just and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"i'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Tony introduces himself and Pastor Williams asks Piper "aren't you a little early ? dropping off the unused food from your restaurant ?" before he says "i thought you weren't coming till this afternoon ?"

"yeah, i am, i mean, i'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"great, so, what are you two doing here now ?" asks Pastor Williams.

"nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about ?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who ?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary i saw" Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a chirch without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires ?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, i ws thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh ?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, i sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"hmm" says Piper before Pastor Williams says "i gotta go, I'll see you later ?"

"yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper while Tony just sits there in silence. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

Barry, Tony, Snart, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All five of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, i mean, how long had it been ? six months ? and she's worse"

"i haven't had sex since before i went into my coma and i am just fine" Barry tells Phoebe who makes a shocked expression on her face before Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, i mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe hands a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date ?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you ?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch i can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you, are you out of your mind ?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've" Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid" says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it ?"

"talk about what ?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, i didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you ?"

"oh, i ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "i'm going to get some gum, you guys want something ?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"good to see you" Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you" Barry says to Phoebe.

"so will I" says Snart before the three walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside ?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "i mean, i've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem ?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh ?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it ?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question i get everyday" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper, Tony and him walk a bit "how well do you remember your sunday school lessons ?"

"i didn't go" replies Tony shaking his head while Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning ?" asks Piper.

"if you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor before Tony asks him questions about certain subjects which Tony listens to since he never had learnt any of it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Barry and Snart are looking at the magazine rack to pick what one they want which they decide to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays ?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a thirty million jackpot, who knows, i mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe" says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not ?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe, Barry and Snart both decide to get a lottery ticket each but for two different reasons. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

The next day Tony and Piper are back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and back out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile making Tony chuckle in the car. Piper is walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she see the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany ?"

"you know me ? is that my name ?" asks the old woman. Piper looks at the old woman before Tony gets out of the car and Piper tells him who she thinks the old woman is.

* * *

Down at Pucklands Auction House Snart and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Snart to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although i must admit i didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"i told you i was interested, and I am" Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, i'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Snart to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her friend Leonard Snart"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Snart had already indentified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"what makes you think it's a copy ?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Snart says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Snart before she says "and italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Snart "how do you know about that ?"

"ask Barry, he will tell you why" replies Snart and Hannah says to Prue "your boyfriend's is smart"

"he's not my boyfriend, he is friends with my cousin" Prue says to Hannah.

"friends is a bit much, maybe enemies turned fr-enemies would be the better explanation" says to Prue before he says to Hannah "and even though Prue is a beautiful woman, she is not my type" before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidently' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off before Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"yeah, yeah, i'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure ?, i'm sorry, i can't believe that happened" says Rex.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, i really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job" Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious ?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday ?" asks Rex.

"yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime. welcome aboard" Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Snart shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Snart leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah.

* * *

Prue and Snart enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper ?, Phoebe ?, Barry ?, Tony ?, guess what"

"what ?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who... ?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay ?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"sorry, Brittany ?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, i'm not sure i do, i think- No, i know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right ? an angel on her right hand, remember ?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what i thought at first but then i started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me" Piper says to Prue before Barry walks in the door and he gets caught up on everything and he says "let's check the book of shadows which I will be copying"

"what do you mean ?" asks Prue.

"for when Tony, Snart and I go back to Central City, we will need a copy of the book of shadows just in case we end up facing a warlock" Barry says to Prue who agrees with Barry who tells them that he was at the craft store, buying supplies to copy the book. They talk to Brittany for a while before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the book is and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about ?"

"i'm telling you, i saw something in the book of shadows" says Piper before they get to a page and Piper says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page.

"that sucks" says Barry.

"we need to stop him" says Tony.

"agreed" says Snart before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow" Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Barry says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"yeah, well, the problam is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is" Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany ?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened ?"

"Brittany, are you alright ?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five ?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it ?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, we used both sets of three to get rid of Javna" says Barry.

"like both group of three say the incantation at the same time to invoke the Hand Of Fatima ?" asks Tony.

"yeah" replies Barry with a nod.

"let's do it" says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are.

* * *

They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything ?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her" says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him"Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us" says Piper before Barry says "maybe Tony, Snart and I can do this one"

"are you sure ?" asks Prue.

"yea, Javna will be our first vanquish" says Barry with determination before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Barry use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe. Tony throws a piece of metal at Javna which hits him in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table before she says "Now Barry"

Barry, Tony and Snart chant in unison

_Evil eyes, look unto thee_

_May they soon extinguished be,_

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed._

They repeat the spell again before Javna is defeated and Barry says after Javna is gone "that was awesome"

"yea, it was" says Tony and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl ?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her" says Prue.

"no, lucky me, i learned my lesson, i've got to be more careful" says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did i just hear right ? did she actually admit to doing something wrong ?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again" says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, i mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good" says Piper

"yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although i must admit, they do come in handy once in a while" says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite" says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, i won, well, i did" the numbers on her ticket disappear while Snart's and Barry's doesn't since Snart will be giving most of the money to his sister while Barry will be giving some of the money to Joe and Iris while the rest will go on a house for himself, Tony and Snart since they decided to live together if they are going to keep destroying evil beings. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, i told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress" says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" before she asks "why did Snart and Barry's tickets stay normal ?"

"i plan on giving most of the money to my sister before placing some into a house for myself, Barry and Tony" replies Snart.

"yea, i'll be giving some of the money to Joe, Caitlin, Cisco and Iris before placing the rest on a house for Me, Snart and Tony, we all decided to live together since we are going to be the male power of three" Prue, Piper and Phoebe congratulate them before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

* * *

One day later Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Barry, Snart and Tony are at a bar where there it is Karaoke night. Phoebe signs her and Barry up for a song which she tells Barry who agrees and says "Tony and Snart are going to be shocked"

"why ?" asks Phoebe.

"they don't know that I can sing" replies Barry.

"what ?" asks Phoebe.

"no-one really knows that I can sing except Iris and that's how I keep it in Central city" replies Barry. They wait till it's their turn, Snart and Tony are surprised that Barry was going to sing along side Phoebe while Prue and Piper aren't surprised. Phoebe and Barry get on stage and the song Smooth Criminal the glee version of it comes on and they both start singing

As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom

  
Snart and Tony are completely shocked that Barry could sing so well before Phoebe sings her part. Barry and Phoebe just sing the song shocking Snart and Tony.

  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK,?  
Are you OK, Annie?

(Annie, are you OK?)  
(will you tell us that you're OK)  
(there's a sign in the window)  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
(he came into your apartment)  
(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom)

Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday, what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats intimidations

Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?

(Annie, are you OK?)  
(will you tell us that you're OK)  
(there's a sign in the window)  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
(he came into your apartment)  
(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom)

(Annie, are you OK?)  
(so, Annie, are you OK?)  
(are you OK Annie?)  
(you've been hit by)  
(you've been struck by  
A smooth criminal)

OK, I want everybody to clear the area right now!

Aaow!  
(Annie, are you OK?)  
I don't know!  
(will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(he came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom, Annie!)

(Annie, are you OK?)  
Dang gone it, baby!  
(will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang gone it, baby!  
(there's a sign in the window)  
Dang gone it, baby!  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! hoo!  
(he came into your apartment)  
Dang gone it!  
(left bloodstains on the carpet)  
Hoo! hoo! hoo!  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom, Annie!)  
Aaow!

After the song the entire audience clap and cheer at Phoebe and Barry who make their way down from the stage to sit back down. Tony says to Barry "i didn't know you could sing like that Barry"

"it's always been a secret talent of mine" replies Barry before Snart says "Scarlet, you were very good up there, you should go again"

"maybe I will, maybe I won't" replies Barry before he drinks his entire drink in one gulp making Prue say "slow down, you don't want to end up drunk and have a hangover"

"i can't feel a thing" says Barry.

"damn" says Tony before he orders a whole lot of drinks for Barry which Prue shakes her head to as Barry drinks all of the drinks that were ordered for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> First M/M SLASH. Then M/M/M SLASH Future M/M/M/M SLASH as well as F/M pairings too.

Eight days later Barry, Snart and Tony are back in Central City. Barry heads to S.T.A.R. Labs and when he gets there he sees Cisco who upon seeing Barry starts looking nervous making Barry ask with a sigh "what happened ?"

"i don't want you to freak out or anything" Cisco says.

"OK ?" replies Barry.

"Girder escaped" Cisco tells Barry who just looks at Cisco and says "i know that Tony is out of the pipeline, he was with me while I was in San Francisco"

"what ?" asks Joe as he enters the lab.

"Tony won't hurt me, we've buried the hatchet, we've left the past behind us to make way for the future" Barry says before he says "Tony won't tell anyone that i'm The Flash either"

"how do you know ?" asks Dr Wells as he wheels into the room.

"because over the last two weeks, he and I have gotten to know each other and we have become friends" Barry tells Dr Wells glaring inwardly at Dr Wells for trying to stop him from seeing his family. Joe leaves after he gets called into work. Caitlin says to Barry after approaching him "hey, Barry, did you have fun with your cousins ?"

"like you would never believe" replies Barry with a smile before he takes out a check for $500,000.00 and he gives it to Caitlin who looks at it before she widens her eyes and asks "how ?"

"I won the lottery while in San Francisco, fifteen million dollars which was split three ways" Barry tells Caitlin who just stares at the check and says "i can't take this" trying to hand Barry the check.

"it's my way of thanking you for taking care of me when I was in my coma and after i came out of it" says Barry. Caitlin starts tearing up and Barry hugs her which Cisco sees and asks "what's going on ?" a little worried.

"come over here and find out" replies Barry before Cisco walks over to them. Barry says "close your eyes" Cisco closes his eyes before Barry hands him his check and Barry says "open them" Cisco opens his eyes and looks at the check before he stammers a bit and faints. After five minutes Cisco wakes up and says to Barry "i had the most weirdest dream, you handed me a check for half a million dollars"

"you mean this check ?" asks Barry showing Cisco the very real check for half a million dollars. Cisco takes the check before he asks "where'd you get the money ?"

"i won the lottery while I was in San Francisco" replies Barry.

"how much did you win ?" asks Cisco.

"five million" replies Barry. Caitlin stares at Barry before he asks "five million dollars ?"

"yea, the total prize was fifteen million but the money was split three ways" Barry tells Cisco before he says "i still need to give some money to Joe and Iris, so can you keep it quite, i want to surprise them with the money"

"yea, no worries, dude" replies Cisco before Barry speeds over to the West home where Iris is with Joe and Eddie are and when he walks in the door Iris says "hey, Barry, how was your visit with your cousins ?"

"it was interesting, lots of stuff happened" replies Barry.

"like what ?" asks Eddie.

"i'll tell you about it but first I want Joe and Iris to close their eyes for a minute" Barry replies before Iris asks "why ?"

"just trust me" is all Barry says before Iris closes her eyes after her father had done the same thing. Barry looks at Eddie before he takes out two checks from his pocket and gives them both to Joe and Iris before he says "open your eyes" which they both do and they look at the checks which are both made out for $500,000.00 and Joe looks at the check as he finds a chair to sit on before he asks "where'd you get the money from ?"

"I won the lottery while I was in San Francisco" replies Barry.

"how much did you win ?" asks Eddie as he looks at Iris' check.

"five million dollars" replies Barry before Joe says "i can't take this"

"you can and you will, Joe, I still have three million dollars for myself" says Barry.

"what do you mean three million for yourself ? you won five million and gave Iris and Joe half a million each" asks Eddie.

"i gave the same amount to Cisco and Caitlin for looking after me while I was in the coma and I have three million todo whatever I want with" Barry tells them.

"you're not moving out, right ?" Joe asks Barry a little worried. Barry shakes his head before he says "no, but my life has changed a lot over the last two weeks, I'm thinking of maybe staying with my cousins for a bit to re-connect, I hadn't seen them in years, many years"

"how much of a change ?" asks Joe.

"a big change" replies Barry.

"OK but if you need any help moving or anything, just tell us, ok ?" says Joe.

"don't worry Joe, I will be fine" Barry says to Joe with a smile on his face.

* * *

That night Barry is speeding around Central City when he hears Cisco say something about a car accident. He speeds to the scene, once he gets there he sees the car which is upside down with sparks from the power-line raining onto the car. Barry gets to the car and he tries to open the door as he hears a woman yell "please help us"

"hold on" yells Barry before he vibrates his hands and the door opens. Barry grabs the guy and speeds him away from the car before he says to the guy "stay here, alright" he then speeds to the car to help the woman who he says to "i got you" the power-line lands on a puddle on gasoline and ignites it which ignites the trail of gasoline that leads to the car which explodes. The man from the car is hold back by the firemen as he yells for his wife. The man looks behind him as he starts crying to find his wife and the flash unharmed, the man is shocked before he hugs his wife and he says thank you to the flash before the flash speeds away.

* * *

Barry arrives back at S.T.A.R. Labs where Dr Wells, Cisco and Caitlin are and Cisco says to Barry "dude, that was insane, i mean, even I'm having a hard time getting mad at you for dirtying up my suit"

"OK, when are we gonna consider it my suit ?" Barry asks Cisco.

"i'd be comfortable calling it our suit" Cisco says to Barry.

"okay, our suit" says Barry before Caitlin walks in and says to Barry "tonight was the fastest you've ever run"

"yes, your training is paying off, that couple is alive tonight because of you" Dr Wells says to Barry.

"i can still get faster, i know i can" Barry says excited but not liking Dr Wells for trying to keep him in Central city by using Tony.

"and you will one day, but for today, i'd say you fulfilled your saved quota, proper rest is what you need, as do we all" says Dr Wells as he backs his wheelchair up and wheels away.

"better yet, what we all need is a proper drink, who's up for a round ?" asks Cisco.

"dude, it's movie night with Joe, I can't, but i'll see you guys tomorrow, all right ?" replies Barry before Caitlin says bye to Barry as he leaves the lab. Barry leaves S.T.A.R. Labs and heads to Saint and Sinners where he knows Snart will be with and when he gets there he sees Mick Rory guarding the area that Len was in who looks at Barry before he asks "who are you, kid ?"

"i'm Barry, Len knows who i am, i'm looking for him" replies Barry.

"you know that's the first time you said my name, scarlet" Len says from behind Mick before he says to Mick "let him through" Mick steps aside and Barry says "I need to talk to you"

"why ?" asks Len.

"why would you need to talk to Snart ?" asks Mick.

"I was with him in San Francisco for the last two weeks" Len tells Mick before he asks Barry "what do you want to talk about ?" Mick is surprised by Len's explanation.

"can we speak in private, please ?" asks Barry

"yea" replies Len before he nods at Mick and Lisa for them to leave which they do. Barry turns to Len and asks "do they know that we have powers and are witches ?"

"no but I think that they will be OK with it, they are very supportive" replies Len.

* * *

The next day Barry is called to go to Iron Heights because someone had broken out of there. Barry is in the prisoner's cell when Joe walks in and says "hey, the security cameras in half the prison are shut down, then Clay Parker, according to this data log, who was locked in this cell, somehow vanishes"

"not completely" replies Barry before he shows Joe a vial of something.

"Joe asks "what's that ?"

"it's a kind of organic particulate residual, I found it in here, just outside the cell, out in the hallway, the trail led me all the way outside" replies Barry and as soon as he finishes his sentence, Barry's father walks to the cell with a guard before stopping there. Barry sees his dad and says "dad" before they grip each other's hands and they look at Joe who smiles before Barry's dad says "so word around here is Parker pulled a Shawshank ?"

"yep, and none of the other prisoners heard or saw a thing" replies Joe from where he stands.

"they wouldn't talk to you about it" Barry's dad says to Joe before Barry says "leaves us with not a lot to go on"

"well, if there's anyone who could figure it out how Parker got out of here, it's you, son" Barry's dad says to Barry who smiles before the guard says "come on, Allen, let's go"

"duty calls" says Barry's dad before he and the guard walk away. Barry looks at his father walks away with the guard before he asks Joe "so my dad just happened to come by ?"

"the guard owed me a favour" replies Joe, shrugging his shoulders

"thank you" Barry says to Joe before they leave the prison.

* * *

The next day Barry is back at S.T.A.R. Labs looking at the particulate residue that Barry had found which is moving faster than Barry's makes Caitlin say "not even Barry's cells move this fast, I've never seen anything like it"

"so Clay Parker is a meta-human ?" asks Joe.

"not so fast, the particulate residue that Barry gathered at Iron Heights does contain Clay Parker's DNA but also the DNA of a woman" says Dr Wells making Barry say to Cisco "Run her DNA against the C.C.P.D. criminal database, see if you can get a match" Cisco does what Barry says and he says after finding a match "Yahtzee, her name's Shawna Baez, mostly petty crimes, and this girl likes to party, apparently, a long list od disorderly conducts at bars"

"so I'm guessing we find her, we find Clay Parker" Joe says before he asks "Barry ?" pointing the end of his pen to the exit.

"yeah" replies Barry heading out of the lab.

"in the meantime, let's track these particulates and see how they work" says Dr Wells. Caitlin gets out of her chair and walks to where Dr Wells is heading.

* * *

Later that day Barry is in Jitters with Iris, getting a coffee each. They go to sit at a table and as they are walking Iris asks a smiling Barry "what's that smile about ?"

"i saw my dad today" replies Barry making Iris turn around before he says "no glass, no phones, just me and him face-to-face, Joe arranged it" They both sit at a table before Iris says "that must have been amazing, Barry"

"yeah, I really needed it" replies Barry.

"i'm sure he needed it too" says Iris before she asks "were you there investigating the breakout ?"

"mm-hm" replies Barry.

"that is a big story which I am not a part of, my editor wants me writing about the Flash and only the Flash" says Iris.

"is that a bad thing ?" asks Barry.

"i don't know, I would just like to be thought of as more than the Flash PR flack, if I don't write something soon, I think I might lose my job" replies Iris.

Barry says to Iris "we will find you a great story to write about, together, okay ? you know i'm always here for you"

"i know, thanks Barry" replies Iris with a smile before Barry leaves

* * *

Sometime later in the day Barry is at S.T.A.R. Labs. When he enters the cortex Caitlin says to him "mm, I was analysing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind and I found something very interesting, when Clay's cells come into contact with Shawna's they adopt her properties" they a silent for a bit before Barry asks her "is something bothering you ?"

"why would you ask that ?" asks Caitlin.

"you're doing that biting-your-lower-lip thing you do when something's bothering you" replies Barry with a smile.

"ahem, I'm fine" says Caitlin. Barry nods. They're silent for a bit before Caitlin says "Cisco says I don't have a life" crossing her arms.

"you don't, do you ?" replies Barry

"I do" exclaims Caitlin before she says "I cook and I eat, and I read and I help you"

"so, what you're saying is you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life"

"you don't have to be rude about it" says Caitlin.

"ha, ha, hey, I'm not doing any better than you" says Barry before he says "my social life consists of running at super speed and Netflix, the only real time that I've actually had fun, that was not like how my life is at the moment, was when I was with my cousins, they were amazing, I'm actually thinking about going back there for a while to reconnect with them"

"you should" says Caitlin before she says "family is important"

"that's what Len said" says Barry smiling.

"we are quite the pair, Mr Allen" says Caitlin.

"yes, we are, Dr. Snow" replies Barry smiling before an alarm goes off and Caitlin says "there's an armed robbery in progress, two suspects, male and female, in their twenties, sound like our meta-human Bonnie and Clyde are at it again"

"time to ruin their social life" says Barry smiling before he change into his suit and he speeds to the scene of the robbery.

* * *

(the fight scene happens the same as in the show)

* * *

After the fight at the armour truck which ends with Barry almost being shot in the neck. Barry heads back to S.T.A.R Labs where Caitlin checks over him before she says "this is a bullet wound, you're lucky it barely broke the skin"

"I guess I'm a lot faster than a speeding bullet" says Barry before he puts his jacket back on and he then says to Dr Wells "Shawna Baez, she can teleport"

"as in 'beam me up, Shawna ?'" asks Caitlin.

"yes, of course, Quantum entanglement, the ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance" says Dr Wells before he says "or as Einstein put it, 'spooky action at a distance'"

"every time I got close, she'd disappear, it was like we were playing a game of-" says Barry before Caitlin says interrupting Barry "Peek-A-Boo, come on, can't I name one ?" excited.

"how can I catch her if I don't know where she's going to be ?" asks Barry.

"everybody has their limits, Mr Allen, now that we know Shawna's powers we'll focus on those limits" replies Dr Wells before he wheels away.

"all right, let me know, I'm going to change, I got to go help Iris, " says Barry before he leaves.

* * *

After finding out that Iris is getting help from Eddie, Barry calls Caitlin to check up on her progress.

"hey" says Caitlin as a greeting.

"what bars did Shawna and Clay frequent ?" asks Barry.

"uh, mostly south-side dive bars" replies Caitlin before she asks "why ?"

"I was going to check them out, see if they fall into old habits" replies Barry.

"good idea, I'll join you" says Caitlin before she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Caitlin arrives at the bar in a beautiful short black dress with silver patterns, she walks over to the table where Barry is and he says while smiling "hey" when he sees her before he sees her dress and his face changes making Caitlin asks him "what ?"

"what ? nothing, uh, you look..." Barry starts before he finishes "...really nice"

"I don't always dress like a high school principal" replies Caitlin as she sits down making Barry chuckle before he says "so this is where Shawna Baez and Clay Parker used to hang out"

"it is, according to the files" replies Caitlin before she says "I thought we could kill two birds with one stone, look for them and get ourselves out there"

"I don't really need that" says Barry.

"aren't you crushing on Iris ?" asks Caitlin.

"god no" replies Barry in shock before he says "I'm not interested in Iris, or any girls"

"you're gay ?" asks Caitlin in shock.

"yea, and I'm not interested in anyone at the moment, well, maybe a few guys but, I doubt anything would happen" replies Barry sadly.

"well, as least you're not pining for someone who burst into flames and wants nothing to do with you" says Caitlin. Barry is silent for a bit before he chuckles a bit and he says "what is wrong with us ? we're in out twenties, we should be having fun, we should meet people, go on lots of dates"

"well, here's to liquid courage" says Caitlin picking up Barry's drink and drinking it all quickly making Barry say as she drinks it "that is very fast" once Caitlin is finished Barry says "you drank all of it" Caitlin sees a waitress and she says "excuse me" to get the waitresses attention before Caitlin says "I like to start a tab" surprising Barry as the waitress nods while Barry smiles and says "okay"

* * *

After a while Barry is at the bar. Barry is trying to get the barman's attention, he says to the barman "uh, excuse me, could I get some water ? yo, excuse me, for real ?" before he hears Caitlin say over the speakers "Mr. Barry Allen" Barry turns around to see Caitlin on stage next to the microphones "come on down, or up, come up here with me" as Barry shakes his head "oh, come show them what you got, come on" before she starts chanting "Barry, Barry, Barry" which the crowd join in on. Barry races towards the stage and Caitlin says "oh, look at him, he's so fast, oh, shh" before she makes a shushing sound.

"I'm not much of a singer, and you're not much of a drinker" Barry says to Caitlin.

"we're going to bring this place down" announces Caitlin through the mic.

"okay, just-good girl" Barry mutters to Caitlin before the song starts. When they're about to sing Caitlin says "get ready" before she sings "summer lovin', had me a blast, summer lovin' happened so fast"

"I met a girl crazy for me" sings Barry.

"I met a boy as cute as can be" sings Caitlin.

"summer days drifting away" sings Barry before he motions Caitlin to join as he sings "to, uh, oh, those summer nights, well-a, well-a, well-a, unh" They continue singing the song until they're done and Caitlin asks "you're fast and you can sing ? what can't you do ?" before she takes a drink off the bar and take a sip as Barry replies "stop you from drinking, apparently"

"I'm not even sure that was mine" says Caitlin with a look of disgust, placing the drink back on the bar, she suddenly says "I have to go to the bathroom"

"okay" replies Barry as Caitlin walks off, Barry chuckles not noticing that Tony had entered the place and that a woman is walking towards him and he asks the barman "all right, can I close out my tab, please ?"

"hey, Stevie, can my friend tap out ?" asks the woman who was approaching the bar and Barry.

"sure thing, Linda" replies the bar man making Barry say to her "uh, thank you, Linda"

"you're welcome, Barry" replies Linda smiling as Tony reaches Barry and wraps his arms around Barry surprising him and he asks Tony "what are you doing here, Tony ?"

"I saw that you were here, so I thought to join you" replies Tony before Barry asks Linda "how do you know my name ?" making Tony look at her with suspicion.

"Barry, Barry, Barry" chants Linda much to Barry's embarrassment.

"yeah, uh, sorry about us up there" replies Barry embarrassed.

"are you kidding ? no, that was some of the best singing that I've heard come from that stage, you definitely made my ears happy, don't worry" says Linda seriously.

"Barry sang ?" asks Tony excited.

"yea, Caitlin got me up there" replies Barry before Linda could reply.

"yea, and he was amazing up there" says Linda to Tony.

"I agree, he sung with his cousin in San Francisco when we went out and I was shocked at how good he was" says Tony.

"so, you two are together ?" Linda asks Barry curious about Caitlin.

"who ? me and Caitlin ?" asks Barry. Linda nods and Barry says "oh, uh, no, she's a friend"

"really ?" asks Linda interested and Barry says "plus, I'm gay"

"no way" replies Linda excited and giddy before she says "so the guy who has his arms around you is your boyfriend ?"

"Tony, no, we used to know each other in school" replies Barry.

"I was a bully back then, but Barry and I buried the hatchet while we were in San Francisco" says Tony.

"why were you there ?" asks Linda before she says "if you don't mind me asking"

"I went to see my cousins because my great aunt had died in March, I was in a coma when she died" replied Barry.

"he was struck by lightning" says Tony knowing that Linda was going to ask before she says them both wanting to get to know them as friends "hey, have you heard of this new phone app? it's so cool, (she takes out her phone) check it out, you just touch someone's phone with your phone... and it automatically downloads your contact info"

"wow, that is cool" says Barry as Tony thinks about it. Linda then uses her phone to tap Barry's and Tony's phone with her phone and she says "see ? you guys have my number, call me and we can hang out or something" Linda then walks away as Caitlin walks back to the bar and Barry untangles himself from Tony's arms. Caitlin says to Barry "Barry, I don't feel good"

"Okay, come on" says Barry to Caitlin before he says to Tony "I'll call you later" Tony nods and Barry grabs Caitlin, he then super speeds out. Caitlin throws up outside onto the ground while Barry holds her hair and asks "you okay ?"

* * *

Barry then super speeds Caitlin all the way to her hallway leading to her bedroom "are we still running ?" asks Caitlin whimpering a bit from her headache as Barry helps her to her bedroom.

"no, we are here" replies Barry kindly.

"ugh, vodka and super speed, not a good combination" says Caitlin as Barry helps her to her bedroom. Barry says "ha, ha, come on"

"so, you gonna date Tony ?" asks Caitlin as she starts taking off her shoes.

"no, I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it" replies Barry.

"yes, you have, but I know you, you won't, you'll let him slip right through your fingers... because you think you don't deserve happiness, but what you don't realise is you need a little saving too" says Caitlin taking her clothes off making Barry turn around but she ends up getting stuck in her dress making her say to Barry "little help, please" Barry turns back around "yeah, okay" motioning to her dress before he uses his super speed to help her change her clothes. After he is done Caitlin says "there you go again, saving me from that evil dress" motioning to the 'evil' dress.

"get in bed" orders Barry kindly. Caitlin walks towards her bed with Barry's help and she asks Barry "did you sneak a peek at my goods ?" pointing her finger at Barry.

"heh, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did" replies Barry.

"yeah, but it's okay if you peeked a little, you deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do" says Caitlin tiredly.

"drink lots of water" orders Barry.

"thank you for tonight" says Caitlin before she says widening her eyes "I sang" in a whisper.

"anytime" replies Barry with a smile on his face before he gets up to leave and Caitlin asks "hey, Barry ?" getting his attention she then asks "will you stay with me until I fall asleep ?"

"sure, yeah" replies Barry sitting down on her bed.

* * *

The next morning Barry waits next to elevator for Caitlin with a coffee. The elevator opens and Caitlin walks out wearing sunglasses, a yellow scarf and some black clothes, as she exit the elevator Barry greets her by saying "hi"

"so loud" moans Caitlin hungover.

"oh" says Barry chuckling before he says "I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"let's just say that I envy your inability to get drunk" replies Caitlin before she says "I don't remember much from last night"

"yeah, that's probably for the best" says Barry before smiles and sings "summer lovin'"

"oh, god, that I do remember" says Caitlin embarrassed. Barry just laughs and they walk into the cortex.

* * *

(The talk in the cortex is the same as in the TV show, so is Barry's talk with his father who had been stabbed)

* * *

After finding out who had stabbed his dad Barry gets his suit on and he speeds into Julius' cell before he speeds them outside the gate. Julius asks "what the hell ?" facing away from Barry before Barry says "evening, Julius" making Julius turn around and step back a bit and Julius asks in shock "how'd I get out here ?"

"you escaped" replies Barry shrugging.

"they catch me trying to escape, they're gonna add five more years to my sentence" says Julius with worry.

"ten, actually" says Barry before he says "unless you tell me where Marcus Stockheimer's next job is gonna be" stepping towards Julius who steps back from Barry and an alarm goes off before Barry says "whoa, guards will be here any second, I'd start blabbing"

"okay" yells Julius before he says "okay, it's a TDK money transfer truck coming from the federal reserve bank in St. Louis, supposed to be millions, delivery's around 8" he then says with a whimper "that's all I know, I swear"

"that's right now" mutters Barry, he waves his hand to knock Julius onto the floor before he speeds off. A guard yells "I got eyes on him"

Julius yells at Barry "hey! hey, what about me ?" as the guards catch up to Julius.

* * *

(The fight between The Flash, Shawna and Clay happens the same as in the TV show except Shawna doesn't try to really hurt Barry)

* * *

After fighting Clay and Clay trying to kill Shawna and getting arrested again, Barry takes Shawna to Len's house much to the upset of Dr Wells. He knocks on Len's door and Mick answers again but this time he lets them inside without any hassles and when he enters the place he sees Len, Lisa and Tony who all look at him before Len asks Barry "who's that with you, Scarlet ?"

"her name is Shawna Baez, she's a meta-human" replies Barry.

"a what ?" asks Lisa.

"she's like me ?" asks Tony.

"yea, Dr Wells wanted me to put her in the pipeline" replies Barry annoyed before he says "but Shawna isn't deadly, she just met the wrong guy"

"what can she do ?" asks Tony.

"I can teleport" replies Shawna before she disappears and reappears a moment later on the other side of the room before she teleports back to Barry's side before she asks Tony "what can you do ?"

"this" replies Tony before he shows Shawna his power before he says "I'm stronger in this form too"

"why did you bring her here, scarlet ?" Len asks Barry.

"she needs a place to stay and I know that you might be busy and stuff with your heists but she need a place and I thought of you" replies Barry.

"well, isn't that nice" says Len before he says "she can stay here, but she needs to contribute"

"I will" says Shawna before she says to Barry "thanks for doing this" before she whispers "I won't tell anyone your secret"

"it's OK, Shawna, Len and Tony know" Barry whispers back. Shawna nods. Mick then asks Barry "are you dating Snart ?" before he says "if not, do you want to go out with me ?" surprising Barry who turns to him with a surprised look, he blushes and says "yea, OK, it's a date" shyly while blushing (surprising Len, Tony, Shawna and Lisa) making Mick smile and he asks "tomorrow ? 7 o'clock ?" Barry nods while smiling. Barry then leaves Shawna at Len's house and he speeds to S.T.A.R. Labs before he speeds to an alley way where he had told Iris to meet him.

* * *

Barry stands in the alley way and when he sees Iris he says to her distorting his voice, pointing to a folder "that's for you" Iris walks over to the folder and picks it up "I thought you could help me out if you're willing" Iris walks closer to him while reading the folder.

"this is about the breakout at Iron Heights" says Iris.

"Clay Parker, he's still on the loose, and we need to catch him" says Barry still distorting his voice.

"why are you giving this to me ?" asks Iris.

"because you're a good reported" replies Barry before he says "and the only one I know" before he speeds off. Barry doesn't notice that Iris had taken a photo while he speeds and she says looking at her phone with a smile "you're not the only one who's fast"

* * *

"so you got an actual date this time, good for you" says Henry Allen smiling proudly before he asks "you didn't tell him your dad's in the slammer ?" concerned.

"yea, he knows but it's OK because he's been in here too" replies Barry smiling.

"who is it, the guy ?" asks Henry Allen.

"Mick Rory" replies Barry blushing and smiling.

"Rory, oh, I remember him, he was in here with Leonard Snart for a bit" says Barry's dad.

"yea, that's how I met him, through Len" says Barry making Henry Allen ask "how do you know Leonard Snart ?"

"he came with me when I went to visit Prue, Piper and Phoebe with Tony, all three of us stayed in the same room" replies Barry.

"Tony, Tony who ?" asks Barry's dad confused.

"Tony Woodward" replies Barry quietly.

"what ?" exclaims Barry's dad with worry.

"he stayed with me for two weeks in San Francisco, we buried the hatchet and he was pretty cool to be around, even with the flirting, which truth be told wasn't so bad either" says Barry blushing before Henry asks "so you, Tony Woodward and Leonard Snart stayed at your cousin's without a single hitch ?"

"yep" replies Barry before Henry asks "and now you have a date with Mick Rory ?"

"yea, he surprised by asking, right in front of Len, Tony, Shawna and Lisa" replies Barry.

"well, good for you, son" says Barry's dad smiling proudly before he picks up the newspaper.

"hey, did you see this ?" asks Barry's dad showing the newspaper.

"no, I haven't" replies Barry shaking his head.

"the Flash" says Barry's dad before he says "I saw him once in here, watched him save Joe's life"

"Joe told me about that, I guess he was lucky" says Barry smiling a bit.

"hmm, lucky Joe" says Barry's dad while looking at Barry before he says "strangest thing, I get roughed up by Julius, end up in here, next thing I know, Julius is caught trying to escape, claims The Flash broke him out, won't be seeing Julius for a long time now" before he says "guess I'm lucky too, huh ?" looking straight at Barry as if he knew that Barry was the Flash making Barry say to his dad leaning closer to his dad "dad, if I was the Flash... don't you think you'd be the first person to know about it ?"

"yeah" replies Barry's dad before he says "well, if the Flash were my son, I'd tell him a few things, first off, I'd tell him, it's a dangerous world, so be careful, then I'd tell him he's a hero and he's saving a lot of lives" Barry's dad says this proudly while getting a few tears in his eyes before he says "but the most important thing for him to know, I feel... is that his father's proud of him" Barry's eyes get a bit misty and he smiles slightly at his dad.

* * *

Later that day as he walks down the street, Barry calls up his cousins to check up on them on his mobile phone. He listens as the phone rings until it's answered and he hears Piper's voice saying "hello"

"hey, Piper" says Barry.

"oh, hey Barry" replies Piper excited before she says to her sisters "it's Barry"

"hey, Barry" Barry hears from his cousins before he hears Phoebe say "put him on loudspeaker"

"OK, (Barry hears a beep) done, you're on loudspeaker now, Barry" says Piper.

"hey, Prue, hey, Phoebe" Barry says through the phone.

"how have you been Barry ?" asks Prue.

"I've been good, just been working and hanging out with Iris and some of my other friends" replies Barry.

"really ?" asks Phoebe no doubt with a sly look before she asks "does that friends list include Tony and Len ?"

"yea, I hung out with Len for a little while and met his sister and one of Len's friends, I also hung out with Tony at a bar after he had spotted me there after I had gone on stage with one of my other friends, Caitlin"

"whose Caitlin ?" asks Piper confused.

"she is one of the doctors that looked after me when I was in my coma" replies Barry before he says "Tony actually came up to me as a woman named Linda Park had come up to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders"

"really ?" asks Phoebe before she asks "like when I met Alec ?"

"yea, it was quite interesting" comments Barry.

"what else have you been doing ?" asks Piper.

"well, I met a woman named Shawna who had a bad boyfriend and I helped her a bit, I got asked out on a date and I said yes to, I visited my dad in prison, I've also been working, I also have been thinking about moving to San Francisco for a bit" replies Barry hoping that his cousins won't care about his date but his hoping is for naught when he hears Prue say "whoa, you got asked out ?" excited.

"yes" replies Barry.

"who's the guy ?" asks Phoebe excited.

"his name is Mick, Mick Rory" replies Barry blushing a bit and Piper asks him "are you blushing right now ?"

"no" yells Barry which ends up getting him looks from people who heard him and he says over the phone "no, I'm not blushing"

"what are you doing for your date ?" asks Prue.

"we're setting everything up tomorrow" replies Barry.

"tell us more about Mick, like where you met him, how you know him, what does for a living and stuff like that" orders Phoebe.

"OK, Mick is one of Len's friend, I met him when I first went over to see Len, the second time I went over to see Len, Mick asked me out, in front of everyone, I said yes to the date before leaving" Barry tells his three female cousins who all start asking him more questions. Barry answers them all as honest as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> If you did I will write more chapters.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter by sending comments.
> 
> Send kudos too.


End file.
